Rita
Rita, also known as Gilda, is a recurring character in iZombie, and the daughter of Vaughn Du Clark. She works at the company Max Rager and is has a big role in the company. She moves into Liv's apartment as her new roommate to spy on her, a known zombie. She is aware of the existence of zombies. She also knows about Max Rager's experiments on zombies. Even going as far as getting blood from Liv in order to further the research going on at the company. Gilda doesn't seem to have any sympathy for zombies, and on multiple times tries to push for zombies to be killed. While observing one of Max Rager's experiments, the zombie breaks free from the treadmill attacking the scientist working on Super Max. In order to save the scientists life she stuns the zombie but only angers it. Seeing that the zombie is going to attack, her father, Vaughn Du Clark, makes a run for the elevator but leaves his daughter behind. He goes up to the office and locks the door behind. Gilda comes up moments later covered in blood demanding her father to open the door as a soon-to-be zombie. Personality Rita is a woman who seems to mainly worry about herself, her Father, and perhaps the company. She likes to be in control and isn't afraid to lie or manipulate people in order to get what she wants. Relationships Major Lilywhite Major knows her as Rita and the two met when Major was hired to the company, Max Rager. Major was hired to kill zombies from the list that was given to him and Gilda is sent in order to try to push him to kill them. Despite Major's hesitancy, Gilda continues to push him to get more names off the list. As she does this the two interact more. The two first had a romantic encounter at the company's gym when the both were working out. Gilda had a short term relationship that mainly consisted of flings while Major was on a break with Liv but was ended quickly. Major ended things not long before he and Liv got back together. However, scenes have shown that Gilda wants to continue the arrangement, such as texting Major that she wants him to come over to her place. Despite this it doesn't seem that Gilda fully trusts Major. She has warned Vaughn to not trust him and says that he is a stereotypical guy. It seems that Gilda Olivia Moore Gilda became Liv's roommate after Peyton had moved out. Liv seems to trust Gilda and see her as a friend. However, Gilda moved into Liv's apartment simply to spy on her and tell Vaughn about anything that may threaten him or the company. Gilda doesn't consider Liv as a friend and has even taken blood from the zombie for experiments at Max Rager. When Gilda realizes that Liv and Major's relationship has continued she seems to be jealous and offended when Olivia insults Rita, the name Major knows her as. Vaughn Du Clark Vaughn Du Clark is Gilda's Father. Although the two work together and seem to care about each other the two also seem to have an estranged and complicated relationship. The relationship seems to be more business-like and formal than one between a father and daughter. Most of the encounters between them are related mostly to the company or to zombies. The two make jokes about how Gilda can't wait to take over the company when Vaughn dies. Appearances Season 1: *Blaine's World Season 2: *Grumpy Old Liv *Zombie Bro *Real Dead Housewife of Seattle *Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues *Love & Basketball *Zombie Bro *Method Head *Physician, Heal Thy Selfie *Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind *He Blinded Me... With Science *Pour Some Sugar, Zombie *Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be *Dead Beat *Salivation Army Trivia *She is aware of the existence of zombies. *Lived in an apartment with Liv under the name Gilda. *According to her father, she was conceived at a Santana concert. Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Zombies Category:IZombie Category:Deceased characters